Traditionally, organizations have focused their workforce by creating fairly narrowly defined jobs and improving skill-sets of the individuals in those jobs by using periodic training. However, as the workplace environment becomes ever more dynamic, job requirements are becoming increasingly more fluid with corresponding employee skill deficiencies that need to be identified in near real-time. Modern-day organizations require their workforce to have varying levels of knowledge and skills in the same subjects. Organizations are posturing themselves to develop accurate profiles of their employees, knowing what knowledge and skills are present within the organization, the competency levels required for each job, where the deficiencies are, and how to provide timely skills upgrading.
The traditional manual association (i.e., linkage) of knowledge and skill-set requirements to training interventions is a resource-intensive activity that cannot provide timely responses to ever-changing job requirements. Automated tools and procedures are needed to assist organizations in prescribing the exact training interventions that are needed to satisfy employee skill deficiencies. Thus, in order to fulfill these needs, skills management systems and learning management systems must incorporate an automated system and method that can perform the analysis of employee skill deficiencies and provide a precise training regimen that will bring the employee to the desired competency level. This system and method must also be responsive to organizational skill changes/upgrading and the introduction of new/changed training programs.